Destinos Entrelazados
by AaronVS3
Summary: Es una fría noche de invierno, la nieve cae apaciblemente mientras Tomoki intenta dormir. Ikaros está junto con las otras Angeloids mientras piensa en su Master. Debido al frió, Tomoki no puede dormir y eso provocó que comenzara a recordar muchas cosas respecto a Ikaros, desde que la conoció hasta todas las aventuras que vivió con ella. Ikaros x Tomoki


Hola a todos, bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de Sora no Otoshimono y bueno espero que les agrade, debo aclarar que lo que están por leer no pasa en ningún momento especifico del Manga o Anime. Simplemente esta idea me llego a la cabeza y la escribí.

 ** _Destinos Entrelazados_**

La noche es tranquila, la nieve cae apaciblemente mientras que todas las familias se encuentran reunidas dentro de sus hogares disfrutando de su compañía. En casa de Tomoki, Nymph y Astorea se encuentran como de costumbre discutiendo por comida, mientras tanto, Ikaros estaba al lado de la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

- _Master ya se habrá quedado dormido?... y si no lo está, que estará haciendo?-_ pensó Ikaros cuando de pronto sintió que algo le toco el hombro, era Nymph, quien simplemente la estaba mirando con una sonrisa comprensiva, Astorea aún con algo de comida en la boca también le estaba sonriendo.

* * *

La habitación estaba considerablemente fría, Tomoki a penas era capaz de tolerarlo pero aún así, el frío le estaba impidiendo dormir, él ya había intentado hacer cosas como ponerse más cobijas encima y también frotarse sus manos, pero nada funcionaba, simplemente no podía dormir.

Tomoki decidió darse por vencido y simplemente se acomodo para mirar al techo, comenzó a recodar la noche en que conoció a Ikaros, por tal recuerdo, Tomoki rio sigilosamente;

- _desde que ella entro a mi vida… mi lema "Paz y Tranquilidad es lo mejor" quedo en el olvido_ -Tomoki recordó como había intentado huir de aquella zona en la cual había caído una hermosa chica con alas, Tomoki en realidad no sabía si salvo a Ikaros por valentía, instinto o por inercia, pero francamente eso poco le importaba, ya no había manera de cambiar lo sucedido, además, a pesar de todo lo que a ocurrido, no desea que las cosas pasarán de forma diferente.

A pesar de haber tenido que vivir en situaciones extrañas y a veces también peligrosas, curiosamente, Tomoki en serio no estaba arrepentido de nada, curiosamente, un recuerdo llegó a la mente de Tomoki, uno que de hecho ya no tenía idea de su existencia, ese recuerdo era nada más y nada menos que su beso con Ikaros, recordó todo lo que le había dicho a Ikaros, incluso Tomoki por un momento se puso sentimental, pero la imagen de Ikaros frente a el besándolo fue lo que hizo que ese corto momento sentimental desapareciera.

- _sé que me puse muy sentimental en ese momento… y que realmente no quería que tanto ella como Nymph se fueran de mi vida… pero eso no le da el derecho de besarme sin mi permiso!... aunque claro que no la abría dejado_ …-Tomki rio sigilosamente debido a tal pensamiento, pero poco a poco, gracias a esos pensamientos y sentimientos, el sueño comenzó a invadirlo, cerró sus ojos y sus pensamientos cesaron.

* * *

Aunque Ikaros realmente no entendiera bien el aburrimiento, ya no quería estar junto a Nymph y Astorea, ya no quería seguirlas escuchando discutir por temas de importancia nula, Ikaros se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la habitación de su _Master,_ pero con solo dar unos pocos pasos, despertó la curiosidad de Nymph y Astorea, principalmente Astorea.

-a dónde vas Alfa?, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero… bueno tu me entiendes!-dijo Astorea levemente sonrojada por no poder formular bien su oración, Nymph quería preguntar lo mismo pero debido a Astorea no pudo hacerlo, Ikaros se detuvo y volteo a mirar a las otras Angeloids, obviamente ambas sabían lo que Ikaros haría pero no perdían nada con preguntar, Nymph y Astorea sonrieron y Ikaros siguió su camino a la habitación de su _Master_.

Cuando Ikaros llegó a la habitación de su _Master_ se sentó a su lado, tal como lo hacía de costumbre, para Ikaros la espera de que Tomoki se despierte es muy deprimente pero sabe que solo se necesita tiempo para que él se despierte y nuevamente le de órdenes y a veces también regaños.

Ikaros miraba fijamente el rostro de su _Master_ , muchos sentimientos comenzaron a afectar su reactor, pero tal como ella sentía, es una especie de calor agradable, uno que le da fuerza a seguir estando cerca de su _Master_ , Ikaros recordó aquella vez que intento hacer muchas cosas con tal de tomar la mano de su _Master_ , ella se alegro por el recuerdo de haberlo logrado.

El recuerdo del beso que tuvo con su _Master_ siempre provoca que sienta un poco de dolor en el pecho por no sentirse bien querida por su _Master_ , Ikaros acerco un poco mas su rostro al de su _Master_ y se sintió tentada a acercarse todavía más para recordar la sensación de besar a quien le costo (por un tiempo) darse cuenta de que lo ama.

Ikaros acerco peligrosamente su rostro al de su _Master_ , pero cuando solo unos pocos centímetros la separaban del rostro de Tomoki, él despertó y para sorpresa de Ikaros, no se sorprendió, esto debido a que Tomoki ya estaba acostumbrado a que algunas veces el se despertara y Ikaros estaba a su lado mirándolo directo a rostro, solo que no a tan corta distancia.

-Ikaros?... no estabas con Nymph y Astorea?-pregunto Tomoki un poco somnoliento, Ikaros sin decir nada afirmo con su cabeza, Tomoki sonrió levemente y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, en las mejillas de Ikaros un leve color rosáceo como su cabello comenzó a ganar espacio, esto por lo está a punto de pedir.

-Master… hace frió y a pesar de que mi cuerpo tiene muchas resistencias… tengo algo de frió, le molestaría si me acuesto a tu lado?-pregunto Ikaros con voz avergonzada y también débil, Tomoki ante la petición de Ikaros abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido, Ikaros lo miraba piadosa, Tomoki no pudo evitar sonreír comprensivamente, quizá a él tampoco le vendría mal dar un poco de cariño.

-esta bien Ikaros, no veo ningún problema-dijo Tomoki aún con voz somnolienta, los ojos de Ikaros tomaron un brillo especial gracias a la respuesta de su _Master,_ Ikaros se acostó al lado de Tomoki y continuo observándolo mientras él nuevamente había cerrado sus ojos, Ikaros se sentía feliz por poder estar así de cerca de su _Master_ , pero aún así, quería pedir una cosa más, pero a la vez no quería arriesgarse a que Tomoki la sacará de la habitación. Sin embargo el deseo es mas fuerte y tomará ese riesgo.

- _Master_... sé que ya le pedí demasiado pero... podría abrazarme?-Ikaros pidió casi en susurro, Tomoki abrió los ojos y miró a Ikaros directamente, Ikaros por la forma en que Tomoki la miró, por un momento pensó que le gritaría y le diría que no, pero para su sorpresa, luego de unos pocos segundos Tomoki sonrió y asintió, los ojos de Ikaros nuevamente brillaron por la felicidad cuando sintió que Tomoki la comenzó a envolver en su abrazo.

Ikaros se sentía extraña, sentía que esta sensación era algo que probablemente solo podría disfrutar una vez, a pesar de ser una angeloid, Ikaros cerró sus ojos y increíblemente, una muy pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

* * *

-pero mira nada mas, no pensé que esto pasara-dijo la angeloid de cabello azul como el cielo, la otra chica asintió con una sonrisa entre divertida y comprensiva, ambas angeloid se sintieron felices por ver a Alfa sonriendo y además siendo abrazada por Tomoki, ambas observaron la escena durante unos cuantos instantes mas y luego volvieron a buscar algo de comer.

* * *

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 30 minutos, Ikaros aún estaba abrazada por Tomoki, la sonrisa que había estado en su rostro ya desapareció pero eso no quería decir que aún no se sintiera feliz, pensando que su _Master_ estaba dormido, Ikaros dijo las siguientes palabras (las cuales estaban cargadas de sentimientos);

-Te quiero Master...-

-Y yo a ti Ikaros...-

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
